Light, Love & Darkness
by AnimeLuver05
Summary: A princess and prince from different kingdoms fall in love. But, their kingdoms are in war. How do they overcome this? Light and Darkness separate them. Will their love overcome all and find a way to have peace between their kingdoms?
1. Prologue

**LIGHT, LOVE & DARKNESS**

**Disclaimer: All these characters are_...sort _of mine. ;)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Reanna walked along the garden hand by hand with her beloved. She did'nt know how they came this far. Before this, they were enemies but now...

* * *

_Before love..._

Princess Reanna looked at her burnt castle. "Damn them!"

'Them' is the army from the Darkness Kingdom. They came to her dearest Lightness Kingdom and attacked; destroying all that she loved. One of them, was her castle.

"We have a lot of work to do, Re-Re" said her father, King Leo. Reanna hated it when he called her Re-Re.

_'For goodness sake, father! I'm not six years old anymore!' _

Even though she hated what her father called her, she hugged him "Of course, father. I will also help you re-build our castle"

Reanna, unlike other girls, like to do boy things. She likes to call herself a 'tough girl'.

"Oh no, no, no! Princesses musn't do these kind of things"

Reanna crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm not going to fall for that one, again"

Reanna heaved a frustrated sigh. "Fine! But I take back that hug!"

----------------------------------------------------

_Hahaha...hahaha!_

Those were the sounds of laughter coming from the Darkness Kingdom castle. They were rejoicing their so-called 'victory'. "Well my son, what do you think?" asked King Amenort to his son, Prince Argo.

Ar, as Argo likes to be called nodded. "Very good father. I couldn't have done a better job"

Amenort pat his son's back. "One day, my boy, you'll feel how it's like"

Ar didn't really like wars. He wanted peace but if he ever told his father that, well, his head will be on a stick.

"For the next attack, you choose the weapons"

"W-what? Is that r-really necesary?"

"Is there a reason why you refuse to-"

"No! The...uh...flaming arrows will do"

"Too weak. I choose the axes"

"Good choice, father"

_'If you were going to choose, why bother asking me?' _

* * *


	2. Love at First Sight

**Hey everyone, here's the 1st chapter! And thank you Sunny Angel 7 for reviewing. And yes, I know what I owe you FreakyLongHairedGirl, a BIG FAT thank you for EVERYTHING! **

**_MUST READ : _I also decided to put an 'N' in Argo's name so it will be Argon.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Love At First Sight**

Reanna hummed as she walked in the forest. Although she was humming a soft song, her voice was filled with anger. Why? She was still mad at her father for not letting her help out with the re-building.

_'I mean, it is my home, too!'_

She walked and walked which felt like hours till she stopped. It was the end of the forest and outside it, was the Dark Kingdom. She knew she was forbidden to go there. Plus, it was too dangerous. Someone might spot her and _kill _her.

_'It's not my fault that I'm the princess of that damn Light Kingdom!'_

She smirked as she climbed up a tree near her. She looked around and saw a black hooded cloak that she hid a few months ago. "Am I smart or am I smart?" she asked herself as she climbed down. She wore the cloak and made sure the hood hid her face properly. After that, she went to the Dark Kingdom. She's been there before. As she walked along the wet, slimey streets she shivered.

_'Be brave for goodness sakes! You're the one that chose to come here!'_

She stopped walking when she saw a puddle of blood in front of her. Beside it, lay the corpse of an infant. She crouched down and looked at the lifeless body. The child looked as if he were two months old.

_'What kind of kingdom is this? Oh...wait...Have I forgotten? I'm in the killers' kingdom'_

She stood back up and ran back to the forest, frightened of what she had just seen.

* * *

Ar sat under a tree in the forest. He felt like he wanted to scream; scream his lungs out, scream his heart out, scream his whole life out. He has had it with his father. 

"Calm down, Ar. Calm down"

He stood up and took a walk around the forest. He stopped when he saw a girl taking of a cloak and throwing it in a tree. His jaw dropped. Was he looking at an angel?

_'Snap out of it, Ar! There are lots of girls in your kingdom. Why are you falling for this one?'_

* * *

Reanna threw her cloak up in the tree and sighed. She felt weird; as if someone was _watching _her. She decided that it was just her imagination that was playing games with her. She looked straight and saw a boy, probably the same age as her. For the first time, she felt...awestruck. 

_'What in god's name are you doing, Re? What's so special about him? Snap out of it or I'll slap you!'_

Reanna shook her head and smiled at the boy.

* * *

Argon and Reanna went to each other. Their eyes locked. Both of them were trying to snap themselves out of what was happening. They both didn't know what was happening.

"I'm Ar"

"And I'm Reanna"

There was a silence again. Their eyes locked, again.

"I'm from the Dark Kingdom"

Reanna's sweet smile turned into a frown. "Did I hear you right? It sounded like you said you were from the _Dark _Kingdom"

Ar nodded his head. "I did"

Reanna looked away. She thought for a moment a gasped. "_Prince _Ar_gon_?!?!"

Ar looked confused. "Why do you look so shocked?"

Reanna backed away. "Get away from me! You can't kidnap me! Kidnapping the princess is like breaking the rules of the war!"

"What are you talki- _Princess _Reanna?"

Reanna glared at Argon and ran back to her home; Light Kingdom.

* * *

**_Review people!_**


	3. A Shocking Surprise

_Thanks Sunny! Uh...can I call you Sunny?You're my most loyal...uh...reviewer. Well, here's another chapter!_

**Chapter 2**

**A Shocking Surprise**

* * *

Reanna locked her chamber room door and breathe heavily. 

_'Slowly, Re. Breathe slowly...Just be thankful that you weren't hurt by that...person. God! What was I even doing there? I was strictly forbidden to go to the Dark Kingdom. Alright. I admit that I'm stubborn. But if I hadn't gone I would've never met...'_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Just a minute!"

Reanna took one look at herself in the mirror. A twig was in her hair. She quickly took it and threw it away. She didn't want anyone to know where she had been.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!_

"I'm _coming_!!"

Reanna opened the door to see Lady Herdria, one of her maid-in-waiting. "Yes?"

Lady Herdria curtsied. "I am very sorry for interrupting you but your father is asking for you in the throne room, milady"

"May I ask why?"

"My apologies but I do not know, milady"

Reanna said 'thank you' to Lady Herdria and went off to the throne to see her father with someone. Even though Reanna could only see the back of the person's head, she knew it was a young fellow.

"Father?"

Her father looked up, at the same time, the young man turned around around to reveal his charming ocean blue eyes. He had deep brown hair and a smile that almost swept her away. Reanna flashed a polite smile at him. He smiled back with a more charming smile.

The king, seeing this made him smirk. He thought his daughter had felt the feeling of first love. Well, not with the young man, to be exact. Reanna felt 'the feeling of first love' when she first met Argon.

The king cleared his throat which forced Reanna and the young fellow to unglue their eyes and look at the king. "Re-Re, dear, some here. I'd like you to meet someone"

Reanna blushed. _'I can't believe he just called me Re-Re infront of...him'_

"This is Lord Christopher Harnhock"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir" Reanna curtsied. She then looked at her father who was giving her a 'look'. She timidly held her right hand out. Christopher took it and gently kissed it.

"The pleasure is mine, your most _beautiful _highness"

Reanna could feel her cheeks growing hot. "Thank you, Lord Harnhock"

"Please, call me Christopher, your highness"

"And call me Re."

"So, when will it begin?" the king interrupted.

Reanna looked at her father, puzzled. "What will begin?"

"The wedding of course!"

* * *

_Okay slipshod, remember when I told you about the Air Kingdom? I changed my mind. -FLHG. _

_ANYWAYS, read and review!_


	4. Heartache

_Thanx for the reviews everone! I really, really appriciate it!_

**Chapter Three**

**Heartache **

* * *

"Excuse me? Father, I thought I heard you say-"

"Pick a date, Christopher" said the king.

"Um...How about the next two weeks?"

"Wonderful! The sooner the better, eh?"

Reanna's jaw dropped.

_'I'm getting married?!?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Argon was reading silently in his father's library. He couldn't really read properly because his mind was distracted.

_'Reanna...Reanna...What a beautiful name...'_

Argon shut the book and sighed in frustration.

_'For hell's sake Ar, stop thinking about her! She's from the Light Kingdom! Your enemy'_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Argon stood up and opened the door. He saw his best friend, Lexur, standing outside. He had fresh blood all over his shirt. A fresh cut on his cheek was visible. "Hey, Ar!"

"Lex, what happened to you?"

"Agh! Women problem. What are you doing? Anything new?" he asked as he helped himself inside and closed the door.

"What do you mean 'women problem'?" Argon sounded a little worried "What did you do?"

"I just asked her to smile. She ignored me, I asked again, ignored me _again_, I...uh...got a _little _angry, she slapped me, I...uh...did _something _with a knife"

Argon shook his head. "I can't believe you killed an innocent maiden just because she wouldn't smile!"

Lexur looked away nervously.

"It wasn't a smile, wasn't it?"

"Let's just forget about, lad. Let's go hunting instead!"

_KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!!_

Argon opened the door to see a maid wearing all black and red tunic. She curtsied. "Your highness, Your father requests you at the throne room"

"Alright"

Lexur looked slyly at the maid. "Well, hello there" he said in a seducing voice.

"_Don't _even think about it, Lex" said Argon in a stern voice. He then turned to look at the maid "Let me accompany you to the throne room. You can't go alone. _Things _can happen to you" He looked sharply at Lex.

He accompanied the maid to the throne room, after that, he went to his father. "You called?"

"Son, we must find you a bride!"

"Why?"

His father ignored the question.

"_Why_, father?"

"I have reasons..."

"What are they?"

"Don't you know what reasons are, son?"

"Father!"

"Alright, alright. The princess of the Light Kingdom is getting married. I want you to get married, too"

After their conversation, Argon ran back to his room.

_'She's getting married? Why? To who?'_

I sat down on his bed and heaved a sad sigh. He felt as though his heart was broken. But...Why should he even have this feeling at all? They're both enemies. Why?

_'Stop thinking about her, Ar. Just stop!'_

* * *

_Hoped y'all liked it!_


	5. Disgust

**Chapter Four**

**Disgust**

* * *

Reanna sat on her bed thinking _'What?' _and _'Why?'_. How could her father do this to her? She's only eighteen. She's too young to get married...Isn't she?

_'Well, the law of the Light Kingdom does say that any maiden that has reached the age of eighteen may be wedded. But I'm not a normal maiden. I'm a PRINCESS!'_

---------------

Six days have passed after the proposal. Reanna still felt shocked about it. She was at the dining hall eating dinner. Christopher sat infront of her while her father was sitting beside Christopher. He was too busy reading scrolls while eating his dinner to notice that Christopher was winking at Reanna. Reanna just ignored. He was starting to get annoying. He really changed after the first two days staying at the palace.

Reanna stood up. "I'm not really hungry. I'm going to go to bed"

"Mmm..." was her father's response.

Reanna went to her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and burried her face in her hands. She heaved a sigh.

A moment later, Christopher came in, locking the door behind him with a '_click_'. "Hello, princess" he said in a seducing voice.

Reanna looked up and stood up. "Christopher, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You gave me a signal"

"What signal?"

Christopher moved closer to Reanna and held her arms. "I really..._like _you Reanna"

Reanna was swimming in his ocean blue eyes to even think of what Christopher was _really _up to. "Mmm..."

"And" he continued "I think you're a beautiful maiden. You deserve the best" He slowly untied a ribbon on her dress.

Reanna, realising that her dress was feeling loose immediately backed away. "What are you doing, Christopher?" she quickly tied the ribbon back.

Christopher grinned slyly. "You gave me the signal ; the one I have been waiting for. 'Go to bed'? I've been waiting for you to say that"

Reanna's eyes widen in horror. She knew what Christopher was up to. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave"

"Trying to play innocent? You know you want me" he said as he moved closer to take of Reanna's garments.

Reanna slapped him. "How dare you! Get out of my chamber room _now_!"

Christopher tried to kiss her but Reanna ran away, chased by Christopher. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran to the throne room, thankful to see her father.

"What's wrong, Reanna?"

Reanna wiped her tears away. "C-c-christopher...he...he tried to..." She couldn't finish her sentence but her father already knew what she was going to say. He stood up when he saw Christopher running in.

Christopher stopped in his tracks when he saw the king. "S-s-sire"

"How dare you! How _dare _you!" the king shouted. Reanna silently hid behind her father.

"Sire, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!? The wedding is _cancelled_!"

"But sire-"

"How dare you hurt my daughter! HOW DARE YOU!!!"

Christopher was feeling very frightened.

"Guards!"

Three guards came trooping in. "Yes, my king?" asked the first one.

"Take this _rat _to the dungeans(sp?) and _never _let him out! Keep him there until he grows old and dies!"

"What? No! Please forgive me!" Christopher begged.

The three knights grabbed Christopher and pulled him to the dungeans(sp?) Reanna leaned on her father's shoulder and cried. She was shaking.

"Don't worry, my daughter. You will never have to see him again"


End file.
